Dragonball AF: The Naga Trilogy pt2
by AgentX95
Summary: Naga has invaded the Multiverse his power unlimited, his motives questionable. He starts his own tournament: The Universes' Finest. But with so many old foes returning can Goku, Trunks, & Vegeta defeat this ultimate foe? Chapter 4 coming soon. Part 2 of 3
1. Goku versus Android 22

Chapter One: Goku versus Android 22

Introduction: He-he, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this. Just I'm busy with school and everything, and I'm still making some new characters to fit into this. Just remember: the more reviews I get the more obligated I feel to update. And yes, I will explain where Naga comes from but not in this entry, I'm saving the secret of where he comes from till the end. Cheers and enjoy!

Chapter One: Goku versus Android 22

Following the Announcer's voice, Goku and Android 22 were teleported into the arena. It was a simple 12 by 12 white tile arena, with a circling stadium of cheering Namiyans. Above was the starry night sky, with crescent moons on one side and the sliver of a third moon on the other, and a small meteor shower to top it off. Below was absolutely nothing suspending the arena, it was simply floating in utter nothingness, but far below was a spike pit.

Goku stared down 22, the Android from another Universe that looked exactly like his best friend Krillian. It was slightly eerie to Goku having to fight him, even though he knew in his heart that it wasn't Krillian, Goku wondered if 22 felt the same way about him. The roaring of the audience began to die down a drum roll made a crescendo into their ears. "My people," A voice boomed, proud, conceited, and despotic, "I'd like to welcome you all to my little Tournament, the Universes' finest!"

The crowd roared with anticipation as Goku studied the source of the voice, 'Who is that?' he wondered. Naga stepped fourth; he no longer looked like a Namekian. He still had four arms but his facial features had become almost completely reptilian with only a human smile. The antennae once present in Dende had now become horns. Naga used his upper pair of arms to brush his thick long red hair out from behind his horns, giving him an almost Saiyanesque look. Naga's red pupils scanned the arena, while his yellow irises seemed almost distracted or detached from what the mind was thinking.

"Now then," Naga's voice commanded, "Whoever comes out as champion in this little 'party' of ours gets to face me, the Lord of the Multiverse, in a match for my title. Need I remind you that the losers to this match get to see their loved ones die? Now all of you Universes' finest get out there and show me who the best is!"

Naga chuckled and then teleported to an unknown location. "You heard his majesty Lord Naga the younger, Goku and Android #22, are you ready?" The announcer shouted.

Goku wasn't sure yet, but 22 seemed more than confident. "It doesn't matter," The announcer continued, "FIGHT!"

Goku had decided to get the fight out of the way quickly, so he charged up rapidly, "KAIOKEN!" Goku shouted, speeding forward at lightening speed.

22, however, was prepared, and was already calculating a countermove the moment the first syllable ended in Goku's move. As Goku continued to move forward, 22 spread out his hands and intercepted his opponent in a vicious handlock. Goku, still in Kaioken, struggled to move forward, but 22 refused to budge. Suddenly Goku and 22 had the same idea, their two legs swinged forward aiming for the other.

The two chuckled slightly as their eyes were locked. "Ka-me-ha-me," Goku said, warming up.

22 stuttered but didn't let go, Goku suddenly used Instant Transmission behind 22. "HA!" Goku said, blasting the android.

But 22 had already teleported behind Goku, 22 suddenly smashed Goku in the back with his knee. Goku's Kamehameha wave stopped immediately, as Goku struggled to remain standing. Goku whirled around with a spin-kick but given 22's shortness the kick missed and 22 easily rose up with his shoulder, catching the kick. 22 then threw Goku out of the arena, Goku stopped himself in midflight.

Goku sped forward, while 22 powered up his own Kamehameha. Goku dodged it with relative ease and smashed into 22's side (going Super Saiyan while he was at it), bringing the Android out of the arena and being pushed down to the ground. "Shocker grip!" 22 shouted, the attack was just what it sounded like.

Goku let go immediately, the attack briefly disrupting his transformation but he soon recovered. "23 what the hell is wrong with you?!" 22 shouted.

Sadly, Goku knew what had to be done, he didn't like it, but he had to defeat 23. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" 22 shouted back, the two beams collided.

The two were actually fairly evenly matched neither beam making much progress against the other. The crowd cheered at the sight with the chanting of both Goku and 22. "I'm sorry Krillian," Goku said.

"I told you I'm not this 'Krillian!' " 22 shouted.

"TIMES 10!" Goku shouted, his Kamehameha wave changing color to a bright red.

Immediately 22 was overpowered and began his rapid decent to the spiked floor. Suddenly the Android smacked the bottom, impaled by a spike. Sparks shot out and circuitry was exposed. "Initiate self-destruct," 22 muttered.

Goku blinked twice shocked at what he just had heard. Just then a massive wave of energy and metal bits and pieces shot up, spraying in Goku's face. Goku crossed his arms over his face to protect his eyes. Suddenly, Goku found himself back on the center of the arena. "Goku wins!" The announcer shouted.

Goku found himself teleported back into the practice room. Sure he won, but he had just killed his best friend, something he wasn't proud of. "Next up," The announcer said, saying some random name followed by another, Goku didn't care.

Vegeta, however, smiled (he was unaware of what had happened to Goku) for his was the fight after the next, against the seemingly familiar warrior named Dodbon.


	2. Vegeta versus Dodbon

With the next round of the way, Vegeta's round could begin. "The next round can begin, Dodbon vs. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," The announcer shouted.

Instantly, Vegeta and Dodbon were teleported onto the arena. Vegeta had already been studying his opponent for sometime, he had recognized the warrior but he wasn't sure where from. Dodbon was a most peculiar warrior he was dressed in Saiyan armor; he was probably one of Freiza's henchmen.

The fact was that Dodbon resembled a Pretty-Boy alien, or so they were called, Salza and Jeice's race. But he was much more heavily built and had spikes running up and down his arms, as well as having two horns, curving out of his forehead. His eyes were narrow and almost cat-like. His hair reached down to his shoulders and it was almost spiky.

"Have we met before, you seem really familiar to me?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Dodbon said, his eyes shifting as if he were hiding something.

"Ready," The announcer asked, "FIGHT!"

Vegeta was still studying opponent trying to work out his inherent familiarity. Dodbon cracked his knuckles and then smacked his hands together clapping several times. "Lightening bolt barrage," Dodbon shouted, as a barrage of lightening bolts came out of his hands.

Vegeta tried to block the bolts but they were so numerous that they could not be deflected. Vegeta shouted, trying to resist the extreme pain that came long with the bolts. Dodbon rushed forward, his massive arms flinging dozens of blows, luckily Vegeta managed to deflect them all. "Atomic Flash," Vegeta said, releasing a massive blast of light temporarily blinding Dodbon and the Audience.

Vegeta teleported himself to the other side of the Stadium, analyzing Dodbon trying to figure out his weaknesses. Finally, Vegeta spotted one; he stuck his hands out, firing a perfect ray of energy towards one of Dodbon's earrings. Dodbon sensed it coming instantly and dodged it with relative ease. "SY-KO SPHERE!" Dodbon shouted, forming a massive purple-orange sphere above him.

But no sooner was the massive orb fired that Vegeta had dodged it, for Dodbon's vision was still impaired. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta said, aiming for Dodbon.

However, Dodbon had also managed to dodge the attack. "Let's kick it up a notch!" Dodbon said, going into his next transformation.

It was much the same but the spikes on his forearms had vanished had become one massive armored spike on his elbows. His skin became paler and his eyes more serious, and his hair, once black, was now a grey color. And his muscles doubled in size.

Vegeta nodded and smiled, "Fool," he muttered.

Vegeta then went Super Saiyan and laughed, still considering Dodbon to be quiet weak. "SY-KO SPHERE!" Dodbon shouted, launching another sphere.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted, firing his attack.

While Dodbon was pre-occupied with making his blast the victorious one, Vegeta teleported behind his opponent. Suddenly a simple burst of energy cut off one of Dodbon's distinctive earrings. Vegeta then teleported away again to avoid the incoming energy attacks.

As the two blasts in midair exploded a popping sound was heard from Dodbon as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, Zarbon and Dodoria appeared where Dodbon once was. "Oh thank goodness I'm out of that hideous body," Zarbon said, dusting himself off.

"Hey," Dodoria said, "At least we had our power increased threefold! We almost defeated Vegeta!"

"Look, just don't trick me into doing that again," Zarbon said.

"We were fused for twenty years, what do you mean you didn't like it?" Dodoria said, "I think it was a brilliant idea."

"Just shut up and fight me!" Vegeta shouted, interrupting the argument.

Dodoria and Zarbon stared at Vegeta briefly, "After you," Zarbon said, indicating for Dodoria to attack.

"Ladies first," Dodoria taunted.

Suddenly, Zarbon turned and fired an energy ray at Dodoria. Dodoria retorted by firing another energy ray. The two began engaging in a fight between themselves. Vegeta growled under his breath in disgust at the two fighters. "Can I just win now," Vegeta asked, glaring every which way, trying to find the Announcer.

A few seconds passed as Dodoria and Zarbon kept on fighting, "The judges have ruled in Vegeta's favor," The announcer proclaimed, "While two fighters can become one in the middle of a match, one fighter cannot become two. Therefore Vegeta wins!"

Vegeta smirked, while he had one, it wasn't exactly in the way he had wanted. The three fighters were teleported out of the arena, and back into the practicing room. Vegeta grabbed Zarbon and pulled him back, breaking up. "Your earring," Vegeta said, "Give it to me."

Zarbon happily unhooked the Potara Earring and handed it to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta held it close to the other one, which he had stolen from Dodoria. He polished them, "Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Mm, what?!" Goku said, confused.

"Take this," Vegeta said, tossing him an earring, "Just incase we need it."

Goku caught the earring and placed it in his pocket, Goku nodded, knowing they may well need it later…So it came that no one had a match for a few rounds, till finally it was Trunks' turn.


	3. Trunks versus The Jester

"And now for the next exciting match

Trunks vs. the Jester

"And now for the next exciting match!" The Announcer shouted, "Trunks versus the Jes-TER!"

Trunks looked for a brief moment at Goku and his father, the only two from his universe. The Jester was nowhere to be seen which had Trunks worried, the person, or whatever he was, frightened Trunks.

Suddenly Trunks found himself on the arena, he studied the Jester. He was a grotesque entity. He had a large crest coming off the back of his head, but it was like horns or almost a crown. Its three branches gave him that distinctive Jester look. On his shoulders were two skulls one of which resembled vaguely resembled Janemba, the other vaguely resembled Kid Buu. All around his clown-colored body were various builds incorporated from Janemba and Buu. He was in fact a fusion between the two, or rather Kid Buu had absorbed him, and their two personalities blended forming the sadistic creature that was the Jester.

"Ready?" The Announcer asked, "FIGHT!"

Trunks began moving his hands around, "BURNING AT-!" He said, before being muffled by the Jester's extended right hand.

"Wait, just w-wait," The Jester said, grinning, "I have something to tell you."

The hand retracted and Trunks listened patiently, "I've already killed you twice today," The Jester said, "So you know what? I'm going to go ea-ea-siii on you, this way it will be more fun."

Trunks was initially baffled, "What do you mean, you've already killed me twice," Trunks asked.

"I mean," The Jester said, "That I've already killed one you."

The Jester teleported behind Trunks and stabbed him with his fingernails, impaling him. "And then I killed another you," The Jester continued, his hand reaching all the way through.

The Jester stretched his hand through and shoved it down Trunks' throat. "Eww," The Jester said, "What is all this crap? Junk food? My you really should have better eating habits!"

Trunks looked back at the Jester, who was grinning like a loon. Trunks yelled as a beam of yellow energy shot out through his throat, forcing the Jester to retreat. Trunks began to glow with an unearthly gold and went Super Saiyan. The Jester backed up and eyed Trunks. "Oh yeah," The Jester said, "Saved the best for last!"

Trunks flew up into the air, "BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks said, firing a ball of blazing energy.

"Oh, how interesting," The Jester said, "I wonder if this will hurt."

The ball of energy smacked into the Jester, disintegrating him instantly. Trunks chuckled, but it felt suspiciously too easy. Suddenly Trunks saw the Jester reform himself, but he seemed smaller than before. "BURNING AT-!" Trunks shouted, before being interrupted by a voice.

"Oh you-who!" The Jester's voice said, from behind Trunks.

Trunks whirled around to see a second Jester behind him. The Jester waved enthusiastically. "MA-SEN-KO," The lower Jester said.

Trunks looked back down to see a massive wave of energy moving up towards him, Trunks dodged it with relative ease. "ERASER GUN!" The upper Jester said, firing a wave of energy from his mouth, this blast managed to hit Trunks.

The Jester cackled and both of him pointed at Trunks and laughed mockingly. Trunks flew far above the two, he was hurt but not out of the match. "I thought become two fighters is illegal, I wish to appeal to the judges!" Trunks said.

"Trunks has called into the question the legality of the Jester's actions!" The Announcer said.

A series of Oohs came from the audience, the Jester shot Trunks and impatient look, both of him did in fact. Suddenly the lower Jester merged with the upper one. "Oh you mean the Judges," The Jester asked, teleporting away.

Trunks looked down at his opponent who teleported back, "You mean these little guys?" The Jester chuckled.

There were three Namiyans who looked particularly old, all of them lined up neatly in a row on the Arena behind a desk. The Jester extended his forefinger and a red energy began to glow inside it. Suddenly the Jester moved his finger in a straight swing, a flash of energy followed the finger. This flash of energy decapitated all the Judges with a single swing. The Jester blew on his finger to cool it off, "Oh, ow, hot potato, HOT PO-TATO!" The Jester said.

Trunks stared at the lifeless bodies of the Judges, he stuttered. The Jester chuckled and admired his handiwork, "With Naga in charge and me as his right-hand WE don't need an inferior authority," The Jester commented, "The only true authority can come from one's own ability."

"Then who judges who has the best power," Trunks asked, preparing another Burning Attack.

"The more powerful," The Jester said.

"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks said.

However this time, the Jester dodged it with relative ease. Suddenly, the Jester flattened himself and expanded, much like a parachute. Trunks was baffled as to what his opponent was plotting.

The Jester shot up and enclosed Trunks in a sphere, a sphere that looked like silly putty. Trunks squirmed around inside, it wasn't very bright, but there was enough space for him to move around. Suddenly two almost lifeless eyes, clearly the Jester's, stared at Trunks. "What do you want?" Trunks asked, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Me, nothing," The Jester said, "Nothing at all, I just need you dead…Now then what is that dreadful attack's name? Oh yes, that's right!"

Suddenly a swarm of hands came out of the sphere (technically it was inside the sphere), "BURNING ATTACK!" The Jester shouted, as all of the hands fired the attack simultaneously, killing Trunks instantly.

The Jester then rapidly unfolded himself and went back to his original form. "The Jester wins!" The Announcer shouted.

Vegeta suddenly shuddered and growled about to go out there and avenge his son. But Goku held him back, "We can't interfere Vegeta," Goku said, "We don't know what we're up against!"

"We do now Kakarot!" Vegeta said, squirming to escape.

"If we mess up now, we could loose our universe, our WHOLE universe," Goku said, "And I know what Trunks would want us to do, so do you."

"I know," Vegeta said, calming down, "But first chance I get, I'm breaking that Clown's neck!"

Time passed and the next round was underway, again it was Goku's turn. His opponent this time around was an old foe: Turles, of course this time, he was from an alternate reality, and was a Super Saiyan to boot.


End file.
